<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy by JoanneTST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620270">Daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST'>JoanneTST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实背景下的花吐症，很纯情的双向暗恋</p><p>贴心关怀的队友被小情侣反套路的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>夫胜宽玩排球时捂着嘴咳嗽一声，竟吐出一朵花。</p><p>不知从哪里出现的雏菊飘飘落下，开在他的手心。他惊讶地张大嘴巴，差点把那明亮的白色小花又吞回去。</p><p>金珉奎半天没等到夫胜宽的发球，正想嘲笑对方走神，却也在看到花的瞬间转移了注意力：“咦，这是哪里飘过来的？”</p><p>“不知道，”夫胜宽嘀咕，“都是秋天了，怎么还会有雏菊呢...”</p><p>像是看不惯他们傻愣愣的反应，又一朵雏菊随着夫胜宽的咳嗽出现。这对组合里公认的冤家一路盯着它掉在地上，又重新抬头对视，初次在三秒内达成共识：“去医院看看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>排球大队回来前，Vernon正窝在练习室的角落写词。他再次光荣成为hiphop队里写词最慢的那个，被李知勋勒令午夜前必须交出初稿。死线随着指针的移动越来越近，他却不甚在意——强压之下产出的歌词总是难免多次修改，只有真正的灵光一现才能给他单次通过的幸运。</p><p>所以在他笔尖勾勒的不是韩文，而是涂鸦。娇小的圆圈作花蕊，配上细长紧密的花瓣，一朵又一朵黑色轮廓的野花开在白纸上。</p><p>好单调，Vernon想，最好涂点颜色。就算没有条件创造扎染般的五彩缤纷，能在花蕊里点些黄色也好——那样就是雏菊了。</p><p>正当他在练习室里翻找黄色马克笔时，零零散散的脚步声响起，合着队友们打招呼的声音。他转过身打算问问胜宽。这位和他同岁的亲故对这种琐碎日常的东西向来记忆极好。</p><p>然而人群里没有夫胜宽，他的花最后还是黑白的。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“胜宽那边来电话了，”陪他们训练的经纪人在休息时把12人聚集到一起，“是很罕见的情况，叫花吐症。我了解得不多，你们可以自己网络搜索看看。队长出来和我谈一下。”</p><p>崔胜澈走后，大家挤在一起看文俊辉的手机屏幕。</p><p>“由无法说出口的单恋而积郁成疾，”低音炮全圆佑替后排观众朗读的声音逐渐升高，“吐的花会越来越多，身体也会越来越虚弱，最终死亡？！”</p><p>尹净汉在满室惊慌中抓住关键字句：“治疗方法是，向单恋的对象告白并亲吻...”</p><p>“啊，怪不得胜澈哥被叫出去了...”DK摸着头一脸担忧，“如果不告白的话就会死，告白的话又是偶像失格啊...”</p><p>“那当然是胜宽哥的命重要啊！”忙内发出正义的声音，“可是让胜宽哥暗恋又说不出口的人，会是谁啊？“</p><p>喧闹的猜测声里，Vernon撑着下巴，似乎依旧沉浸在他自己的世界里。直到Joshua过来拍拍他肩膀，他才说出今天的第一句话：“我觉得是我。”</p><p>练习室突然安静下来。</p><p>“呀，这小子是疯了吗？”徐明浩不解发问。</p><p>最终Vernon被队友诊断为因唯一的同岁亲故生病而受到惊吓，练习室首长权顺荣批准他直接下班。</p><p>连铁血制作人李知勋都大赦他今晚不用再交初稿，交代他好好平静一下，明天一起去接胜宽。</p><p>Vernon回宿舍后继续找他的黄色马克笔。明明是平时随处都能看到的东西，真正需要时却消声觅迹。他仰躺在床上，身旁的白纸上依旧是没有色彩的花。</p><p>如果胜宽在的话，肯定会立刻找到那支笔，还会教训他东西又不知道放好。</p><p>他有点想那位平时在身边唠唠叨叨的朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>也许是一起长大的默契，大家再见到胜宽时都没有提起花吐症的病因。只是每次在听到胜宽咳嗽时，李硕珉都忍不住投去惶恐的眼神。</p><p>“我们DK哥的表情也太好笑了。”胜宽把新跑出来的雏菊放进医生给的瓶子里，像平时一样开着玩笑。医生说过，花最好不要给别人碰到，不然任何心有所向的人都会被传染。还有，瓶子满时就是转向晚期的征兆，那时候就得住院观察啦。</p><p>“大家也是担心胜宽你，”刚和医生了解完情况的队长将病历卡拍向胜宽，动作幅度虽大，力气确很轻，“这种私人的事情自己能解决吧？不要拖到晚期让人担心了。之后的事，还有别的事，哥和公司会处理好的。”</p><p>能解决的话早解决了，夫胜宽藏着心思暗戳戳地腹诽，脸上还是一如既往的乖巧：“谢谢哥。对不起啊让大家担心了。”</p><p>一旁的Vernon双手插在卫衣口袋里，看起来随性，眼睛却紧盯着他的同龄亲故。</p><p>李灿正想安慰生病的98哥哥，突然想起昨晚另一位98哥哥的神奇发言，当下就决定分享快乐：“对了胜宽哥哈哈哈哈，你知道Vernon哥昨天说了什么吗？哈哈哈哈哈他——啊！”</p><p>尹净汉风淡云轻地抬起腿，仿佛刚才在忙内鞋上狠狠踩脚印的并不是他：“韩率他很担心你。”</p><p>“啊，是吗？”平时会紧抓队友奇怪互动不放的夫胜宽今天却安静地抱着他的玻璃瓶，说话时没有抬头看任何人，“真的很抱歉，明明是自己的事情...”</p><p>“不用说抱歉，不是你需要道歉的事情。”Vernon出声打断，但没有继续说下去，任由队员里其他人接话。</p><p>也许是因为信任向来靠谱的夫胜宽，大家渐渐忘记了担忧，话题也轻松起来，最后13人照常分队跟着经纪人们上车回宿舍。</p><p>只有尹净汉留了个心眼，趁大家专心上车时小声问病患：“是Vernon吗？”</p><p>果不其然，夫胜宽没有直接回答，却被颤栗的身体和惊慌的眼神出卖了真心。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“所以事情就是这样。”尹净汉向除开98 line外的十人总结。</p><p>“哇、哦、大、发。”文俊辉如实道出在场所有人的震撼心情。</p><p>崔胜澈捂住眼睛，脑中闪现无数未来要和公司交涉的议题：“我练习生的时候是不是就说过，他们两个早晚会交往的。”</p><p>“没有那么简单，”李知勋像在玩黑手党游戏般认真分析，“如果他们要交往早就交往了。你们忘了花吐症的条件吗？这是胜宽无法说出口的单恋啊各位。”</p><p>徐明浩冷静地接话：“明明最该知道这件事的是Vernon，净汉哥反而告诉了我们这些不该知道的人。换位思考的话，胜宽可能会把我们都人道主义毁灭。”</p><p>李硕珉和权顺荣对上眼神，两脸惊恐地抱在一起。</p><p>“孩子们啊，”Seventeen的大脑尹净汉开始运作，“胜宽不开口有他的理由，Vernon也是敏感的孩子。我们现在要做的，就是让两边都以为无事发生，病却自己治好了。”</p><p>李灿忍不住打断：“可这不是医生nim都做不到的事吗？”</p><p>“我来之前已经想过了。我们找一天把那两个人灌醉，只要让胜宽觉得是梦和Vernon表白，再让两个人啵啵一下就算成功。第二天不论他们说什么我们都否认，这样既能治病，他们之间也不会存在任何尴尬的关系。”尹净汉一口气说完，抬手和Joshua击了个掌。</p><p>“呀哥！”金珉奎兴奋起来，“现实版盗梦笔记啊！”</p><p>“感觉的确可行。”“那我来建个作战群。”“我联系经纪人找个合适的契机聚餐——或者干脆就在家喝吧。”“这么好的题材没有摄像机拍好可惜啊，下次going做个类似企划吧？”</p><p>“啊，胜宽来啦！”全圆佑突然对公寓门大喊一声，盖过室内其他人的声音以作提醒。</p><p>很少得到全圆佑如此热情的招呼，夫胜宽有些僵硬地点点头：“哥，是要开会吗？我没在群里看到消息啊？”</p><p>“没有没有，”崔胜澈赶紧摇手否认，“不知道为什么大家正好都聚到这间宿舍，相互就聊起来了。”</p><p>“没想到胜宽你也会来，果然是很有默契的seventeen啊，哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”意识到自己笑声过于尴尬后，权顺荣匆忙找补，“所以胜宽怎么也想到来这层玩？”</p><p>虽然的确觉得气氛十分奇怪，但忙着把新花瓣收进瓶子里的夫胜宽没有追究：“瀚率说他在房间里，叫我上来帮他找个东西，也不知道是什么。”</p><p>客厅中的十一个人同时把头转向某扇紧闭的门。</p><p>“瀚率，as Vernon？”Joshua下意识拽了句母语确认，又觉得这问题太蠢，毕竟能进这间宿舍又叫瀚率的没有第二人。</p><p>“应该没事，”李硕珉凑到尹净汉耳边小声说，“房间隔音不会太差，他应该听不到我们在客厅里聊了什么。”</p><p>像在反驳李硕珉的话似的，那扇门应声打开。话题中心的Vernon对宿舍的热闹程度没半点惊讶，只是靠着门框跟大家打声招呼，随后就看向依然在门口换鞋的夫胜宽回答：“是我的马克笔。”</p><p>李灿哀嚎一声把脸埋进手里。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>Vernon的人生中没有太多困惑，毕竟他很聪明，也从不怯于向他人提问，还不会纠结那些无解的哲学命题。唯独现在，他因几个问题十分烦躁。</p><p>为什么胜宽明明喜欢他，却宁可生病也不直接告白？为什么队员们明明知道胜宽喜欢他，却宁可搞个疯狂计划也不让胜宽跟他直接告白？为什么这群人明明是歌手，却对综艺野心大到连这种疯狂计划都想做成going企划？</p><p>言归正传，Vernon坐在床边，重新将注意力集中到正替他整理房间的夫胜宽身上。明明只比他大一个月，夫胜宽却总带着哥哥的责任感照顾他，甚至比外面那些只会瞎操心的哥哥们做得都要好。</p><p>更重要的是，夫胜宽喜欢他。</p><p>“胜宽，”Vernon把自己挪到对方身边唤他。</p><p>“怎么了？”夫胜宽没有回头。他正穿着件水蓝色的卫衣，没做造型的棕发乖乖趴在眉间。跪在书架前埋头整理的人缩成小小一团，看上去还像练习生时那样柔软。</p><p>Vernon——更像出道前青涩的崔瀚率说：“你喜欢我。”</p><p>如果重来一次，Vernon多半不会用陈述句武断地挑明夫胜宽的心思，但木已成舟，他只能看着夫胜宽先慌张地把东西摔了一地，又努力地镇定语气欲盖弥彰：“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>“你喜欢我。”Vernon肯定地重复，“只要你承认，我们就可以接吻，这样你的病才会好。”</p><p>“崔瀚率。”夫胜宽第一次那么严肃地叫他名字，像是要对他生气，眼睛却因为接下来好几声咳嗽变得水汪汪的，整个人看上去可怜兮兮。</p><p>或许胜宽永远没办法对我生气，Vernon想，因为他就是那么喜欢我，从小到大都是。</p><p>夫胜宽端起已经半满的玻璃瓶，往里塞进几朵新吐出来的小雏菊，接着叹口气，确认已经调整好情绪后问：“是净汉哥告诉你的？”</p><p>“净汉哥没想告诉我，是我自己听到的，而且我之前就知道。”他老实回答，有点不满意现在缓慢的进度，干脆趁对方发愣，凑上去啄那位花吐症病患的嘴角。</p><p>“呀！”夫胜宽猛地推开他，却忘记手里还捧着瓶子。伴随玻璃碎裂的声音，漂亮小花撒了一地。他在惊慌中又忍不住咳嗽起来，依旧吐出好些花——这场突袭并没有治好他。</p><p>“你也看到了，”夫胜宽的语气几乎算得上冷淡，“我不喜欢你。”</p><p>人生三大错觉：手机在震动，游戏能反杀，而他喜欢我。想到这里的Vernon几乎有点泄气，可他依旧不理解，胜宽怎么会不喜欢自己。他看着满地的雏菊，娇嫩的白色花瓣间点缀着温暖的黄色花蕊；他又想起自己画的黑白小花，实在是单调得太冷，叫他忍不住伸手摸朵真正的雏菊取暖。</p><p>“不能碰！”夫胜宽几乎是飞扑过来制止，结果没控制好平衡摔进花海。等他头顶几片花瓣再抬头时，Vernon正举着朵雏菊惊讶地看他。</p><p>算了，夫胜宽想。反正崔瀚率这家伙没有喜欢的人，不会被传染花吐症。</p><p>但还是有点完蛋，夫胜宽又想。如果他真的瞒着我单恋别人，还因此开始吐花，我大概不用等到晚期就会直接心碎而死。</p><p>可那又怎么样呢，夫胜宽最后安慰自己。反正他已经守住自己喜欢崔瀚率的秘密，这样崔瀚率就不会愧疚，他们还能维持之前好队友好亲故的关系。就算崔瀚率有喜欢的人，他也只需要抱着他的单恋心思躺进坟墓。墓碑上得刻三样东西：他家乡济州岛的橘子，他团体seventeen的钻石符号，还有叫他为爱而死的雏菊。</p><p>没等还趴在地上的夫胜宽想好该怎么安慰左女士，Vernon就真的咳嗽起来。每咳一声都叫夫胜宽心凉一分，干脆把头埋进花里做鸵鸟，继续专心思考后事安排。</p><p>瀚率吐出来的大概会是玫瑰吧，夫胜宽的思维忍不住跳来跳去。他应该会喜欢艳丽张扬的女孩，就是不知道世界上会不会有比他还漂亮的人与他相配。</p><p>“胜宽，”夫胜宽眼中最好看的Vernon突然叫他，“我也开始吐花了。”</p><p>知道了知道了，知道你有喜欢的人还没告诉我了，夫胜宽悄悄翻个白眼。虽然他不太想理这位亲故，但还是被好奇心驱使着抬头，想看看Vernon会吐出什么样的花。</p><p>出乎意料的，夫胜宽没有在雏菊堆中看见突兀的玫瑰或者蔷薇。唯一有变化的，就是Vernon手中又多了好几朵小白花。</p><p>
  <em>只有相互喜欢的两个人才会吐出同一种花哦。</em>
</p><p>想到医生姐姐的话，夫胜宽脑中一片轰鸣，只因不敢相信Vernon喜欢的是他。</p><p>Vernon认真对比着两朵分别来自他们二人的花：“想不到我也会吐雏菊呢。那么多年下来，胜宽你真的有影响我很多吧。”</p><p>夫胜宽张张嘴，却发不出任何声音。他急切地想告诉Vernon个中缘由，又不敢挑明这段双向暗恋。</p><p>在夫胜宽百般纠结时，再开口的依旧是Vernon。</p><p>“还好我治病的方式不难。”擅长直球的混血男孩笑得明媚，深邃的眼睛里只有一个影子，“我喜欢你，胜宽。”</p><p>夫胜宽的世界随Vernon的告白安静下来。他只能听到自己加快的心跳，还有对方凑近时的呼吸。</p><p>和上次直接的亲吻不同，这次Vernon在靠近时坏心眼地半路停下，数着夫胜宽颤抖的睫毛问：“这算给了我一个亲你的正当理由吗？”</p><p>“算。”夫胜宽几乎是下意识地回答，终于决定大胆一些，“如果你还需要一个理由的话——瀚率，我也喜欢你。”</p><p>接下来便是水到渠成的吻。他们先是学着电视剧将唇瓣紧贴厮磨，再无师自通地用舌头撬开彼此牙齿，最后分开时，二人的呼吸都有些急促。</p><p>“我们是不是得观察下病症有没有痊愈？” 夫胜宽试图把刚才的吻包装成正常治疗过程，尽管他连耳尖都在发红。</p><p>“嗯，”Vernon严肃地点点头，“但网上的解决方法是先告白再接吻。像我们这种双双患病的情况，可能得再亲一次才保险。”</p><p>“嗯？你在说什...” Vernon又一次凑近吞下夫胜宽的质疑。</p><p>那句话怎么说来着？接吻果然是让人闭麦的最好方式，Vernon满意地想。</p><p>很久之后，夫胜宽才终于有机会提出疑问：</p><p>“所以你为什么从之前就知道我喜欢的是你？”</p><p>“因为我喜欢的是你。”</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>“怎么样了？”楼下宿舍的客厅里，众人围着刚进门的李灿问个不停。</p><p>“他们先是安静了好一会儿，然后突然是玻璃打碎的声音，紧跟着人摔倒在地上的那种闷响。”在全场整齐的紧张吸气声里，李灿为自己的侦查生涯画上句号，“但最后又重归安静，什么都听不见了！”</p><p>“你小子根本没认真听吧！”别误会，操心的总管队长崔胜澈是真的有点生气，“凭什么Vernon在房间里能听到我们说话，你在他房间门外就什么都听不到？”</p><p>“那可能的确是因为我们当时太过激动嗓门太大。”徐明浩一针见血地指出。</p><p>李硕珉捂着嘴巴满脸担忧：“胜宽不是那种会恼羞成怒杀人灭口的孩子呀...”</p><p>最了解自家孩子的尹净汉带着看戏的心情悠悠开口：“谁知道他被逼急了会怎么样呢...”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊可别做傻事啊胜宽！”文俊辉仰天大吼。</p><p>“是不是俊尼在叫我？”夫胜宽在楼上房间里皱起眉头，顺手把刚找到的黄色马克笔递给Vernon。</p><p>Vernon的开心很明显。他扬起那种露出牙龈的笑，接过笔随手扔在床上后又迫不及待地伸手和夫胜宽十指相扣：“就算是，我们也不用现在去汇报情况。”</p><p>“他们还在担心我呢，”先是生病，如今痊愈却又开始队内恋爱的夫胜宽有点抱歉，“总该去说一声吧。”</p><p>食髓知味的Vernon拉着自家亲故坐到自己身边想再讨个吻，好分散这颗操心橘子的注意力。</p><p>像是读懂他的心思，夫胜宽突然靠得很近，圆溜溜的眼睛直直盯着他，叫他都有点不好意思地闭上眼睛，可半响都没等来个亲亲。等重新睁眼，就看到夫胜宽手里捏着片花瓣对他笑：“看我在你耳朵后面发现了什么。”</p><p>没关系，Vernon想，大不了我自己亲上去。</p><p>但这时的夫胜宽已经站起来，撸起卫衣袖子露出洁白的小臂，叉着腰对他喊劳动口号：“不现在去说也有道理！我要先把这堆花瓣收拾好，免得又传染到谁弄得一团糟！”</p><p>看着正热情万丈捡雏菊的夫胜宽，Vernon忍不住扶额思考：粉丝口中不解风情的到底是谁？</p><p>无论如何，黑白小花终于带着鲜黄的蕊绽放，空隙处是他新写下的歌词：</p><p>
  <em>如果我真的对你有心，无论你在哪里，I’ll be there*</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Vernon在Lean On Me韩文版中的歌词</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>